The avoidance of objects at or just below the water's surface is of interest to pleasure, commercial and military boat/ship operators. The locating/detecting of such objects runs the gamut from on-board human lookouts to complex optical systems operated from airplanes flying above the water's surface. The human system suffers from the obvious drawbacks of inefficiency and error while the complex flyover systems are costly and impractical in most scenarios.